


Epic Rap Battles of History: Rocky and CeCe vs. Gunther and Tinka

by KatanaVolt



Category: Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Comedy, Music, Rap Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaVolt/pseuds/KatanaVolt
Summary: Inspired from Epic Rap Battles of History, Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones engage in a rap battle against their longtime rivals, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer.
Relationships: Gunther Hessenheffer/Tinka Hessenheffer, Rocky Blue/CeCe Jones
Kudos: 4





	Epic Rap Battles of History: Rocky and CeCe vs. Gunther and Tinka

Gunther: I’m Gunther.

Tinka: I’m Tinka.

Both: And we’re the Hessenheffers!

Tinka: We’re about to make you look worse than those closes from your dressers.

Gunther: Hello, babies! Your dancing’s like scabies! Cause it gets under my skin and drives me super crazy!

Tinka: Let’s start with you, Casey! Your style’s so lazy! You spin like a drunk in a spun out Mercedes!

Gunther: And you, CeCe! I kinda like you, see? But you dance like Flynn when he’s gotta pee!

CeCe: Is that the best you got? Now let’s take some shots. Cuz we shine brighter than those gaudy clothes you’ve bought!

Rocky: It’s Rocky!

CeCe: And CeCe!

Both: We’re about to Shake it Up!

Rocky: Roasting you more than when the studio burned up!

CeCe: Remember in Japan? When Tinka got banned? Hitting a security guard? That embarrassing, man! You two were inseparable, so they sent you both back! And then Gunther left Chicago, stabbing us all in the back!

Rocky: We’ve tried to be your friends! You made us means to an end. You're just two smug schmucks no one can comprehend!

Tinka: Speaking of comprehension. There’s something I should mention. CeCe should be the headliner at a “Stupid Sidekick” convention! CeCe’s always in detention. And the flow of this henchman, is even worse than her math retention.

Gunther: And Rocky? We all know you’re a big nerd! And your social skills are lacking, at least that’s what I’ve heard. You excel at dancing. You excel at school. But when it comes to common sense, you’re a bit of a fool.

Rocky: You’ve messed with the wrong girls, your pseudo-German chumps! You barked up the wrong tree and you’re about to get stumped.

CeCe: You two are awfully close, even for twins. You’re both so tight, I incest it’s a sin!

Both: Rocky and CeCe! The best dance duo! Spitting hotter fire than the one of Chicago!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a bit of an experiment. I love both ERB and Shake It Up. I started coming up with a Shake It Up rap battle in my head and this was the result. I tried to make the lyrics flow but I must admit I know little about music or lyricism. I made this just for fun but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
